tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
DWHB-TV (Baguio)
BEAM Channel 26 (DWHB-TV Baguio), is a television station of Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media, Inc. in Baguio City, Philippines. Its studios and transmitter are located at Diplomat Road, Dominican Hill, Baguio City. Formerly an affiliate of Solar Entertainment, BEAM TV 26's blocktimers is the Essential Broadcasting Network owned by the Greg Durante Ministries and O Shopping of ABS-CBN Corporation and CJ Group of Korea. This channel also reaches the areas in Dagupan, La Union, Rest of Pangasinan (via weak signal). History As CTV-26 Sometimes in the 1990s, Radio Mindanao Network became the second radio-based network to launch a TV station called Cinema Television 26 (CTV-26). An all-movie channel, its programming included a presentation of Filipino and Hollywood movies respectively, and programs from E!, an American cable channel. It is the first UHF station to be inspired by the format of a cable movie channel. However, because of the broadcasting rules assigned by National Telecommunications Commission and the matter that they acquired the broadcast rights from E!, CTV-26 stopped its broadcast in September 2000. As E! Philippines 26 and ceased transmission In October 2000, E! and RMN announced its partnership to relaunch CTV into E! Philippines, with its broadcasting extended into 24 hours. But in 2001, it reduced its broadcasts into 6 primetime-hours, from 6:00 PM to 12:00 MN. Some of E!'s programs were brought to the Philippines and remade in a local version, one of which was Wild On! Philippines. However on June 1, 2003, RMN decided to cease their operations on TV due to financial constraints and poor television ratings, and somehow to focus only on their radio network in Baguio City (namely 103.9 iFM Baguio). There were several religious groups who had wished to acquire block programming of E! Philippines, but RMN refused to accept their offers. As BEAM Channel 26 Baguio City Initial Broadcast & The Game Channel After 8 years of being silent in Baguio City television, on July 3, 2011, UHF 26 returned its operations as a test broadcast. The station (along with other RMN-owned UHF stations nationwide) was occupied by Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media, after the latter bought up the acquisition by Bethlehem Holdings, Inc. (funded by Globe Telecom's Group Retirement Fund) from RMN. And as the first broadcast TV operations under new ownership, BEAM began its affiliation partnership with Solar Entertainment Corporation. The network was branded on July 13 as BEAM Channel 26. On August 15, 2011, it started its initial broadcast carrying The Game Channel. However, on December 24, The Game Channel limited its broadcast every morning and afternoon, to give way to its new sister network station CHASE, which is used its evening block. CHASE Channel In the later part of February, while CHASE started its programming on night, there is an investigator notebook that appear on the lower-left of the TV screen saying that CHASE goes 24. After that event, on February 15, 2012, after its 7 months of broadcasting on BEAM Channel 26 Baguio, The Game Channel bid-goodbye to the viewers and move its operations on Global Destiny Cable (now Destiny Cable, owned by Sky Cable Corporation; which currently aired on Channel 89 in Mega Manila), while CHASE remained on this channel and took its 24‑hour permanent broadcast. Recently it ended its operation on October 19, 2012. Jack City On September 7, 2012, when they aired 24 on CHASE, an animation signage plugged and written like this: "Another Jack TV is rising, coming soon on this channel". This was the part of Solar TV Network, Inc. plans to use this channel assignment to air the said network. The network is planned and it was launched as the secondary Jack TV network named Jack CITY on October 20, 2012. CHASE ended its operation on October 19, 2012, although some of its programs was still carried over by this channel. The full broadcast was initiated on November 11, 2012. The main reason of reformatting/rebranding is due to CHASE which is find out that is too much male-centric. But on June 28, 2013, BEAM 26 Baguio (along with other BEAM stations) limited their operations into 18 hours a day (from 7:00 AM to 12:00mn) due to rules and regulations on free-to-air stations assigned by National Telecommunications Commission, however it continues broadcast 24/7 on cable networks. Recently on August 31, 2014, Jack CITY decided to ended its partnership with BEAM as they have decided to move to cable stations nationwide due to BEAM prepares for digital transition. Blocktiming hours As BEAM prepares for the digital television era and Jack City continues to broadcast on cable networks until March 21, 2015, when the channel were rebranded as CT; it started aired O Shopping (of ABS-CBN Corporation and CJ Group of Korea, which aired at that time on the network's mother company (ABS-CBN, which already aired on that area on TV-3) every late night slots, and 24/7 on SkyCable (only available on digital platform) and several programs from TBN Asia, Great Day to Live, Ang Tugon, among other local and religious programming produced by the Essential Broadcasting Network under the leadership of Bro. Greg Durante of Greg Durante Ministries which its started from its regular signing-on on September 1, 2014. Between March and summer of 2015, the channel also continues increased more blocktiming hours and programming (contains religious and home shopping programs, as well as telenovelas; in line with other BEAM stations). Notable blocktimers added at that time were: TVShoppe (also known as 'revival' of Value Vision) and Shop Japan. Currently and Previously aired programs Further information: List of programs broadcast by BEAMtv Digital television Digital channels UHF Channel 27 (551.143 MHz) With the exception of eGG Network and Inquirer 990 Television, programming for the analog signal and digital subchannels is supplied by BEAM's management. Though Inquirer 990 TV has a round-the-clock broadcast (airing music on its livestream during off-air hours of its radio counterpart), BEAM's digital signal follows the analog signal's broadcasting hours. BEAM TV stations in the Philippines :Further information: BEAM TV stations